The Pig Which Cried Dog
by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama
Summary: Disaat kau berkata bohong, kau tidak akan dipercaya saat kau berkata jujur. For Suspense Week. M for bloody contents, not lemon!


Desclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Warning:

Rated M for bloody contents and chara deaths.

Lame grammar and vocabs and etc -,-

AU, may contain typo(s) and OOCness.

.

Suspense / Tragedy

Queliet Kura Shiroyama's SW project

Inuzuka Kiba vs. Yamanaka Ino

**The Pig Which Cried Dog**

-SW-

Hembusan angin membuatku terbangun dari tidur siangku. Aku mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Aku segera bangkit dan menghirup udara dengan aroma rumput hijau yang segar. Tak lupa melakukan beberapa peregangan sambil menguap.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah. Walaupun sudah siang, sinar matahari tidak menyengat. Awan-awan yang berarak membuat hari ini menjadi sejuk. Ditambah lagi aroma padang rumput yang bercampur dengan aroma bunga membuat hatiku tenang.

Aku menoleh ke samping, dimana sesosok makhluk besar berbulu putih masih terperangkap di alam mimpi. Aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Perlahan, aku membungkuk dan mengelus kepala besarnya, "Hei, pemalas. Ayo bangun!"

Makhluk besar yang tidak lain adalah sahabatku itu bangun dan mengibaskan bulu-bulunya. Lalu ia menggonggong dan menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Aku kembali mengelus kepalanya sambil memamerkan deretan gigiku.

"Seperti orang bodoh saja," sebuah suara tertangkap oleh indra pendengarku. Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah berdiri di dekat sungai sambil menggenggam setangkai bunga berwarna _violet_.

Ah, gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino. Aku hanya memandangnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisku. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi jelas terlihat bahwa ia tidak menyukaiku. Ino pernah menuduhku mencuri uang miliknya beberapa bulan lalu. Beberapa warga desa sempat menyeretku menemui Hokage kelima, namun mereka tidak menemukan bukti. Jadi aku dibebaskan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku̶mengabaikan sang gadis, "Akamaru! Ayo kita lomba lari sampai rumah!" aku berseru pada sahabatku sebelum kemudian berlari. Disusul oleh gonggongan Akamaru yang berlari mengikutiku.

-SW-

"Aku pulang! Ha! Lihat. kan? Ternyata aku lebih cepat darimu, Akamaru!" aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan tubuh berkeringat. Begitu pula Akamaru. Kami memutuskan untuk berlomba mengitari kota supaya saat sampai rumah, langit sudah berwarna jingga. Dan kedatangan kami disambut oleh lemparan handuk kakakku, Hana. Ia tersenyum kepadaku seraya berujar, "Bersihkan dirimu dulu, Kiba. Ajak Akamaru juga, ya."

"Baik, kak," aku menggunakan handuk yang diberikan Hana untuk mengelap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisku. Aku pun segera membuka sepatuku dan berjalan dengan santai ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, dengan hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan handuk yang masih menggantung di leherku, aku berjalan ke dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas. Aku mengambil sekotak susu dan meminumnya. Minum susu dingin setelah berendam adalah kebiasaanku.

"Kiba, pakai dulu bajumu baru berkeliaran," tegur Hana yang datang membawa beberapa bungkus plastik berisi bahan makanan. Aku pun mengangguk dan bergerak menuju kamarku sambil membawa sekotak susu yang belum habis.

Dan ternyata Akamaru sudah sampai di kamarku lebih dulu. Ia duduk di sebelah sebuah mangkuk kosong sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ekornya. Aku tersenyum kecil, "Iya, aku mengerti."

Aku mendekati Akamaru lalu mengisi mangkuk miliknya dengan susu yang kubawa. Kutuangkan semua isi kotak karton tersebut hingga tak tersisa. Anjing besar itu menggonggong sekali̶berterima kasih̶lalu meminum susu itu.

"Habiskan, ya. Supaya kau bisa menjadi lebih besar lagi," ujarku padanya sebelum aku beranjak menuju lemari pakaianku dan meraih apapun yang terjangkau oleh tanganku. Sebuah piyama abu-abu polos berhasil kuraih.

Aku memandangi piyama itu. Aku berpikir dua kali untuk memakainya, karena kupikir seorang remaja sepertiku yang mulai menginjak umur delapan belas tahun sudah tidak pantas lagi memakai piyama, "Kalau ada yang melihatku memakai ini, pasti aku jadi bahan tertawaan. Heh, memalukan sekali."

Aku hendak melempar piyama itu kembali ke dalam lemari. Namun, aku teringat sesuatu. Piyama itu adalah pemberian dari kakakku saat aku berhasil mendapat nilai bagus di sekolah. Hana memang selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil. Ya, baginya, aku adalah adik kecilnya yang berharga.

Aku tenggelam dalam lamunanku, sampai-sampai aku tidak mendengar ada yang memanggil namaku dari luar. Aku segera mengenakan piyamaku dan membuka jendela kamar. Aku menjulurkan kepalaku dan mencari sumber suara. Indra penglihatanku pun menangkap sesosok pemuda berambut gelap dan berkacamata hitam bulat.

"Yo, Kiba."

"Ah, Shino!"

-SW-

"Ada apa kau datang malam-malam begini?" adalah hal pertama yang kuucapkan pada Shino saat aku membukakan pintu untuknya. Karena kedatangan Shino pada malam hari adalah hal yang tidak wajar. Aku pun mempersilakan anak tunggal dari klan Aburame itu masuk.

"Kiba, siapa itu?" tanya Hana dari arah dapur.

"Cuma Shino, kak."

"Oh, Shino-kun! Mau ikut makan malam bersama?" Hana tiba-tiba menjulurkan kepalanya dari pintu ruang makan. Dengan menganakan celemek berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga _edelweiss_ berwarna ungu.

"Maaf merepotkan," jawab Shino sopan.

Kakakku membalas dengan senyuman dan kembali ke dapur. Aku pun memandu Shino menuju ruang makan dan mempersilakannya duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengitari meja makan kayu berbentuk persegi. Aku kemudian duduk di hadapannya, "Lalu, apa yang membawamu kemari pada jam yang tidak biasa ini?"

"Ada berita buruk."

"Hah? Berita buruk macam apa?"

"Kiba, jawab dengan jujur. Apakah kau mencuri salah satu gulungan rahasia milik Iruka-sensei?"

"Haah?" pertanyaan konyol pecinta serangga itu sukses membuatku tercengang. Aku dituduh mencuri? Yang benar saja, "Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

"Kabar itu tersebar begitu cepat. Katanya ada yang melihatmu mencuri gulungan milik Iruka-sensei," jelas Shino.

Aku hanya terdiam̶tak dapat berkata-kata. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku yang masih sedikit basah dan menggeram. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mengalami hal seperti ini lagi.

"Siapa?"

"Gadis pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka."

_**BRAK**_

Aku memukul meja dengan cukup keras. Kakakku yang datang sambil membawa dua buah piring nasi kare heran melihat sikapku. Ia meletakkan kedua piring itu di atas meja dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku. Ia pun bertanya, "Ada apa, Kiba? Sepertinya serius sekali."

Aku mendecak̶mengabaikan pertanyaan kakakku. Hana pun kemudian menoleh kea rah Shino dengan tatapan bingung. Shino menghela nafas pelan, aku yakin ia tidak mau menceritakan hal ini pada kakakku.

"Kiba dituduh mencuri. Lagi." Ujar Shino singkat. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Hana kaget. Ia diam seribu bahasa. Ekspresinya menunjukkan ketidak-percayaan. Hana pun akhirnya bersuara, "Apakah… yang menuduh Kiba adalah orang yang sama seperti waktu itu?"

Shino mengangguk. Kakakku mulai geram. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melepas celemek yang ia kenakan. Hana sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi, "Cukup. Aku memaafkannya dan menganggapnya sebaga salah paham pada waktu itu. Tapi kali ini, tidak ada maaf untuk gadis itu."

Hana pun berlari ke luar rumah. Sepertinya ia akan menghampiri kediaman Yamanaka. Padahal matahari sudah tenggelam dan digantikan oleh sang bulan dengan pasukan-pasukan bintangnya. Namun sepertinya Hana tidak peduli.

Aku yang masih berusaha menahan amarahku berkata pada Shino, "Hei, sepertinya ada lagi yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku."

Shino mengangguk.

-SW-

Bajingan.

Itulah kata yang terlintas di benakku saat mendengar cerita Shino. Ia bilang bahwa beberapa minggu yang lalu, Yamanaka Ino berkata pada Izumo-sensei bahwa aku melakukan kekerasan pada Konohamaru, cucu Hokage ketiga.

Shino mendengar berita itu dari Nara Shikamaru yang kala itu sedang bersama Izumo-sensei. Tadinya Izumo-sensei hendak menyeretku bertemu Hokage kelima. Namun Shikamaru berjuang mati-matian untuk meyakinkan Izumo-sensei bahwa aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu.

Dan sekitar empat hari yang lalu, seseorang memberitahu Shino bahwa aku hampir melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Hyuuga Hinata. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Shino kesal. Aku dan Shino sudah bersahabat sejak kami masih kecil. Ia pun memberitahu Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, dan Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan teman-teman dekatku. Mereka pergi menemui Hokage kelima dan membelaku. Mereka tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu.

"Gadis itu sakit," aku melontarkan komentar singkat ketika Shino menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Aku bertanya pada Shizune-sensei apakah ada kelainan pada diri Yamanaka Ino. Namun beliau mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan diri gadis itu."

"Mustahil! Babi gendut itu pasti sakit jiwa!" bentakku. Amarahku sudah tak dapat kutahan. Aku segera bangkit dan berlari ke kamarku untuk mengambil jaket. Akamaru melihatku dan mengikutiku. Setelah mengambil jaket, aku kembali ke ruang makan dan menemui Shino.

"Shino, aku akan menemui babi itu."

-SW-

Aku berlari menuju toko bunga milik klan Yamanaka, disusul oleh Shino dan Akamaru. Tak kusangka, toko itu ternyata gelap gulita. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang terlihat. Udaranya pun terasa berat.

"Toko bunga macam apa ini?" aku mengerutkan keningku. Shino kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju pintu masuk toko tersebut. Aku dan Akamaru mengikuti di belakangnya.

Toko itu cukup rapi. Namun bunga-bunga yang dipajang di dalamnya terlihat tak terawat. Lantainya penuh dengan daun-daun serta kelopak bunga yang gugur. Satu-satunya penerangan yang ada di sana hanyalah cahaya bulan yang menerobos jendela-jendela kotak berbingkai kayu _maple_.

Aku dan Shino terus meneliti tempat itu. Saat aku hendak mengecek beberapa tumpukan pot, Akamaru menggonggong keras. Aku pun menoleh dan mendapati anjing itu tengah mengendus celah kecil yang terletak di bawah sebuah pintu kayu.

Aku mendekati pintu tersebut. Baru saja aku berjalan beberapa langkah, indra penciumanku menangkap aroma busuk yang menjijikkan. Aku segera menutup hidungku dengan tanganku, "Ukh… Bau apa ini?"

Shino mendengar suaraku dan berjalan menghampiriku. Ia pun mencium bau yang sama, "Bau ini…"

Beberapa serangga peliharaan Shino keluar dari lengan baju sang Aburame dan berterbangan menuju celah di bawah pintu itu. Pikiran buruk menghampiri pikiranku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun mendobrak pintu kayu tersebut.

Setelah pintu terbuka, kami bertiga memasuki ruangan itu dan disambut oleh bau busuk yang makin menjadi. Aku merapat ke dinding, tangan kiriku menutupi hidungku dan tangan kananku kugunakan untuk mencari saklar untuk menyalakan lampu.

Setelah meraba-raba dinding cukup lama, akhirnya saklar yang kucari-cari ditemukan. Aku menekan saklar tersebut dan lampu pun menyala. Penerangannya memang tidak terlalu baik, namun cahaya redup itu sudah cukup memperjelas keadaan di dalam ruangan itu.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika mataku menangkap dua sosok manusia tergeletak di lantai dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan. Salah satunya sudah tidak utuh lagi̶kepalanya sudah terlepas dari tempatnya. Yang satunya terkapar dengan keadaan mulut yang sobek dan usus terburai.

Darah yang tercecer di dekat mayat-mayat itu sudah kering dan menghitam. Aromanya pun sudah busuk. Beberapa serangga bahkan sudah bersarang di tubuh-tubuh itu.

"Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang melakukan hal ini?" gumamku.

Shino pun tidak menyangka bahwa toko bunga ini menyimpan mayat. Sepertinya aroma busuk yang dihasilkan mayat-mayat tersebut tertutup oleh wangi bunga yang di pajang di toko ini.

Aku hendak mengidentifikasi tubuh-tubuh yang sudah membiru itu ketika aku mendengar sebuah teriakan. Suara yang familiar.

Suara Hana.

-SW-

Aku, Akamaru, dan Shino mencari sumber suara itu. Suara itu pun membawa kami ke sebuah tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Aku dan Shino saling bertatapan sebelumkemudian kami melangkahkan kaki kami ke anak-anak tangga itu.

Sesampainya kami di lantai dua, kami disambut oleh pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan. Di hadapan kami berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah memegang sebuah vas bunga. Di sana penerangan cukup baik sehingga kami bisa melihat wajah sang gadis.

Yamanaka. Ino.

Di depan Ino, ada seseorang dengan rambut coklat yang dikuncir satu tengah terduduk sambil memegangi lengan kanannya yang berlumuran darah. Tubuhnya membelakangi kami, namun aku tahu siapa dia.

"HANA!"

Aku meneriakkan nama kakakku dan berusaha menolongnya. Namun, ketika tanganku sedikit lagi menyentuh Hana, Ino menyeringai dan menghantamkan vas tersebut ke kepala kakakku.

Aku mematung. Mataku melihat kenyataan, namun otakku menolak untuk mempercayainya. Aku tidak mau mempercayai fakta bahwa kakakku baru saja tewas di hadapanku. Aku **menolak **fakta itu.

Di dekat tubuh kakakku, ada sesosok pria berambut putih dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tangan kirinya sudah tak berada di tempatnya. Setangkai bunga mawar biru dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka. Tulang kakinya sudah hancur̶membuat kakinya sudah tak berbentuk.

Ino berjalan menghampiriku dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Shino menarik tanganku dan menyeretku menjauh dari gadis itu, "Kiba, sadarlah!"

Suara Shino terdengar samar di telingaku. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Dengan amarah yang membara, aku pun berjalan menghampiri Ino. Aku tahu Shino sedang berteriak-teriak̶melarangku melakukan apapun yang ada di pikiranku sekarang. Tapi aku mengabaikannya. Yang ada di benakku sekarang hanyalah satu:

**Yamanaka Ino harus membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Hana.**

-SW-

"Lihat! Semua ini ulah Inuzuka Kiba! Dia yang melakukannya!" seru Ino sambil tertawa seperti orang gila. Perkataannya membuatku semakin kesal dan marah. Akamaru yang sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya menerjang Ino dan menggigit lengannya. Teriakkan gadis menyebalkan itu pun menggema di dalam toko.

Gadis itu pun terjungkal ke belakang. Aku yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya hanya memandang dalam diam saat Akamaru menindih tubuhnya dan menggigit lengannya lebih keras. Cakar-cakarnya ia gunakan untuk mengukir tubuh sang gadis. Ino menendang dan memukul tubuh Akamaru, dan akhirnya berhasil. Anjing besar itu melepaskan gigitannya.

Ino terlihat panik. Ia memegangi lengannya yang terluka parah dan bangkit. Gadis itu kemudian melihat ke arahku dan Shino yang masih berdiri di depan tangga. Sepertinya Ino sudah tidak menggunakan akal sehatnya lagi sehingga ia mengambil tindakan ceroboh.

Ino berlari menerjangku dan Shino. Keseimbangannya kacau. Alhasil ia terjatuh dari tangga dengan sendirinya. Aku dan Shino menyaksikan tubuh gadis itu terguling di atas anak tangga. Namun ajaibnya, saat tubuh gadis itu sudah sampai di lantai bawah, Ino masih bisa berdiri walaupun terhuyung-huyung. Sepertinya ia mematahkan kakinya.

Penghuni toko bunga Yamanaka itu berusaha kabur. Aku membiarkannya dan menghampiri sosok Hana yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Aku menyentuh pipinya yang mulai mendingin. Air mataku mulai membendung. Aku melepaskan jaketku dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi jasad kakakku. Satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki selain Akamaru.

Shino menepuk pundakku, memberitahuku untuk bersabar dan melaporkan kejadian ini pada Hokage kelima. Ia pun kemudian membimbingku meninggalkan tempat itu. Kami menuruni tangga dan keluar dari toko bunga Yamanaka. Tapi, baru saja aku menginjakkan kaki di luar, aku melihat Ino yang tengah bersusah payah berjalan tengah mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah.

Pemilik rumah̶yang ternyata adalah Mitarashi Anko̶pun membukakan pintu dan̶tentu saja̶kaget melihat kondisi gadis brengsek itu. Ia menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Ino. Dengan wajah ketakutan, Ino pun menjawab, "Ki… Kiba! Ini ulah Inuzuka Kiba!"

Kala itu, aku hanya terdiam. Karena kalli ini apa yang ia katakana adalah benar. Hanya saja, kata-kata babi itu selanjutnya membuatku meledak. Ia bilang, "Inuzuka Kiba membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan menyembunyikan jasad mereka di kamarku! Lalu dia juga membunuh Kimimaro dan kakaknya, Inuzuka Hana, karena mereka menyaksikan Kiba membantai orangtuaku!"

Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya. Tapi, ada hal lain yang membuatku kaget. Mitarashi Anko memasang ekspresi datar seraya berkata, "Maaf, kali ini aku tidak percaya padamu. Selama ini apa yang kau katakan tentang anak itu hanyalah bohong. Jadi aku sudah tidak bisa mempercayaimu," dan ia pun menutup pintu rumahnya.

Ino terbelalak. Ia kemudian memukul-mukul pintu rumah Anko, memohon agar Anko mempercayai perkataannya. Tak mendapat respon, ia pun beralih ke rumah lain. Namun respon yang diberikan orang-orang tetap sama.

Mereka sudah tidak mempercayai Ino.

Aku menyeringai melihat kesempatan bagus itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku meninggalkan Shino, aku berpesan padanya, "Shino, ini permintaanku yang terakhir. Tolong jangan hentikan aku," dan berlari mengejar Ino. Aku menarik rambutnya̶ membuat ia terjatuh ke belakang, menindih tubuhnya, dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kananku.

Aku menodongkan kunai ke lehernya, "Ayo, apa kau masih mau membual?"

Ekspresi Ino menunjukkan ketakutan. Keringat mulai bercucuran. Aku menatap matanya dengan tatapan dingin. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun menyayat lehernya. Gadis itu berteriak, namun teriakkannya tak terdengar jelas karena aku menutup mulutnya.

Aku dapat merasakan mulutnya terbuka lebar, tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, aku menarik lidah gadis sialan itu dan memotongnya. Kemudian aku menusukkan kunaiku ke pipi kirinya. Teriakkannya pun makin menjadi. Merasa terganggu dengan teriakkannya, aku pun menusukkan kunai ke jantungnya.

Aku bangkit dan meninggalkan Ino begitu saja. Aku kembali menghampiri Shino. Shino hanya menatapku dengan tatapan mengasihani seraya berkata, "Kau benar-benar melakukannya."

Aku tersenyum lirih, "Ya, aku melakukkannya. Kiba yang melakukannya."

**_OWARI_**

Aaaah! Gomenne ceritanya ngga jelas QAQ

Konsepnya kuambil dari 'The Boy Who Cried Wolf', dimana disini Ino jadi anak tukang bohongnya dan Kiba jadi srigalanya. Karakter beneran kupilih secara random. Dan maaf gorenya kurang kerasa QAQ udah lama ngga nulis gore…

Terus disini aku ngga ngebash Ino, loh… Maaf ya para fans Ino ;A;)/

Dan judul cerita ini diambil dari nama karakter masing-masing.

Ino: Pig

INUzuka Kiba: Dog

Maaf banget ya kalo ngga memuaskan QAQ

Nanti kalau ada kesempatan (dan kalo boleh) kuedit lagi deh ceritanya…

Sincerely,

Queliet Kuro Shiroyama


End file.
